simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Kwik-E-Mart
| Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 2 (1st) 12 (2nd+) | Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 3 info = Apu (1st) None (2nd+) | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = 5, 1 | Row 5 title = Collection Time | Row 5 info = 3 minutes | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 7x4 | Row 7 title = Building Time | Row 7 info = 4 hours | Row 8 title = Quest | Row 8 info = Who Needs the Kwik-E-Mart | Row 9 title = Action | Row 9 info = Marking up Prices }} The Kwik-E-Mart is the infamous convenience store of Springfield. It is run by Apu. Along with Krusty Burger, at a later level, the player may place multiple Kwik-E-Marts, at the cost of a higher price and no additional income buffs. The Kwik-E-Mart is most known for its highly common 60-minute job, Shop at Kwik-E-Mart. About The Kwik-E-Mart is a fictional convenience store in The Simpsons, and is a parody of the American convenience store 7-Eleven, including their stereotypes. It is notorious for its high prices and poor quality merchandise. The operator of the store is an Indian-American named Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. Scratch-R The Kwik-E-Mart is also known for its lottery mini-game, the Scratch-R. Recharging every 6 hours, 250 cash may be paid to obtain a ticket. Every ticket is guaranteed a win, with a minimum potential profit of 100 cash. The jackpot is at 10000 cash. Jobs Involved Permanent Jobs= All-American Apu *''Follow Local Sports Team - 60m'' *''Hide Fireworks Behind Malt Liquor - 4h'' *''Turn Profit - 12h'' *''Stock Up On Illegal Fireworks - 24h'' Apu *''Pray to Ganesh - 45s'' *''Kwik-E-Mart 4hr Shift - 4h'' *''Kwik-E-Mart 8hr Shift - 8h'' *''Kwik-E-Mart 12hr Shift - 12h'' *''Kwik-E-Mart 24hr Shift - 24h'' *''Kwik-E-Mart 168hr Shift - 7d'' Bart Simpson *''Shop at Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Disco Stu *''Get Snacks for the Party - 4h'' Dolph Starbeam *''Shoplift - 60m '' Goblin Bart *''Shoplift but Call it "Pillaging" - 60m'' Homer Simpson *''Get Squishee Brain-Freeze - 30m'' *''Shop at Kwik-Mart - 60m'' Gino Underdunk Terwilliger *''Playdate With The Octuplets - 12h'' Kearney Zzyzwicz *''Shoplift From the Kwik-E-Mart - 30m'' Krusty the Clown *''Shop at the Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Janey *''Shop at Kwik E Mart - 60m'' Jasper Beardly *''Self-Freeze at the Kwik-E-Mart - 24h'' Jimbo Jones *''Four Finger Discount - 60m'' Lisa Simpson *''Shop at Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Luigi Risotto *''Shop at the Kwik-E-Mart - 60m' Lurleen *''Mail Alimony - 60m'' Manjula *''Kwik-E-Mart 12hr Shift - 12h'' *''Get Away From It All - 24h'' Marge Simpson *''Shop at the Kwik-E-Mart 60m'' Marge the Witch *''Buy Eye of Newt - 60m'' Mayan Marge *''Look for a Human Sacrifice - 4h'' Milhouse Van Houten *''Shop at Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Mindy Simmons *''Shop at Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Moe Szyslak *''Shop at the Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Moog *''Go For a Bit of the Ole In-Out - 6s'' Ned Flanders *''Shop at the Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Nelson Muntz *''Shop at the Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Patty Bouvier *''Buy "Lady Laramie 100s" - 6h'' Petroleus Rex * Buy Throat Lozenge - 60m Rex Banner *''Shop at the Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' *''Stake Out the Kwik-E-Mart - 12h'' Sanjay *''Kwik-E-Mart 1hr Shift - 60m'' Sacagawea Lisa *''Shop for Vegetarian Meal Options - 12h'' Seymour Skinner *''Shop at the Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Shauna *''Shoplift from the Kwik-E-Mart - 30m'' Snake Jailbird *''Rob the Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Strongman Homer *''Battle Apu's Octuplets - 60m'' The Yes Guy *''Moonlight As Security Guard - 4h'' Tribal Chief *''Shop at the Kwik-E-Mart - 60m'' Wizard Marge *''Use Coupons to Buy Spell Components - 8h'' |-|Temporary Jobs= Adult Springfielders *''Shop for Loved Ones - 6h'' *''Stampede Stores - 12h'' Apu *''Set up a Gift Card Promotion - 8h'' *''Celebrate Pancha Ganapati - 8h'' *''Stock the Kwik-E-Mart for Easter - 8h'' *''Break Up the Party - 12h *''Fume - 16h'' *''Hold a Whacking Day Promotion - 24h'' *''Prepare for Whacking Day - 24h'' *''Work a 48hr Shift - 2d'' Bart Simpson *''Shoplift from the Kwik-E-Mart - 30m'' *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' *''Vandalize the Kwik-E-Mart - 12h'' Bumblebee Man *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Cletus Spuckler *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Comic Book Guy *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Dr. Nick *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' *''Trip Out - 60m'' *''Meet Otto Behind the Kwik-E-Mart - 8h'' Dolph Starbeam *''Vandalize the Kwik-E-Mart - 12h'' Fat Tony *''Buy Hole-up Supplies - 45s'' Grampa *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Greta Wolfcastle *''Peruse Artisanal Treat Bags - 16h'' Herman *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Homer Simpson *''Get Squishee Brain-Freeze - 30m'' *''Go on a Beer Run - 60m'' *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' *''Shop for Holiday Donuts - 60m'' *''Agonize over Which Style of Tuna to Buy - 12h'' *''Buy Champagne - 12h'' Kang *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Kearney Zzyzwicz *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Krusty the Clown *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Kumiko *''Visit America’s Saddest Kwik-E-Mart - 2h'' Lampwick *''Buy a Golden Scratch-R - 60m'' Milhouse Van Houten *''Shoplift from the Kwik-E-Mart - 30m'' Moe *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Mrs. Muntz *''Meet Otto Behind the Kwik-E-Mart - 8h'' Ned Flanders *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Reverend Lovejoy *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Sanjay *''Negotiate an Employment Contract - 5h'' *''Work a 16h Hour Shift - 16h'' Selma Bouvier *''Buy "Lady Laramie 100s" - 6h'' Todd Flanders *''Shop at Kwik E Mart - 60m'' Tribal Chief *''Visit the Kwik E Mart - 60m'' Üter *''Hide in the Kwik-E-Mart - 8h'' Wiggum *''Buy Fireworks - 60m'' Trivia * It is the building with the most character tasks available in the game. * Homer complains in the tutorial when he sees that construction will take 4 hours instead of a few seconds. * During the Christmas 2014 Event, the building stopped giving the $5 income but resumed afterward. * Since the Easter 2015 Event update the price of the depends on how many the player already ownes. * As you buy a second Kwik-E-Mart and delete the one that has give you Apu, you will keep Apu, but at personage menu the Kwik-E-Mart stands without Apu. * When someone does a task here, the door remains opened and the vents turn. Gallery KvikEMart.png Busymart.jpg Category:Buildings Category:Shops Category:Level 2 Category:Level 12 Category:Non Premium Items Category:Multiple Can Be Placed